


Time To Spend With You

by KSForever



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: After the TV series, Denny's daughter visits, Lead up to Denny's death from Altzheimers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Lead up to Denny's death from AltzheimersDenny's daughter visitsAfter the TV series





	Time To Spend With You

Time To Spend With You…

“He tripped on a rug in our room.” Alan explained to Liz, as they stood in the hospital corridor. “I was in the spare room, where I keep all my books. I don’t sleep in there often. I wasn’t going to sleep in there, just get a book – a Jaqueline Susann - . Denny likes me to keep ‘a room – my room – That way, we can still invite each other to sleepovers…” Alan pondered.

Liz smiled. “I know you didn’t leave him for long, Alan.” Liz held her adopted baby daughter in her arms as they spoke. The child was a year old now, and had been living with Liz and her husband for four months.

Alan nodded. “I ran back in there, and there was blood everywhere. The cut on his forehead is all stitched up and healing already. They say his confusion could still be due to concussion, but we don’t really know at this moment. He may need a medication review.”

“Is he well enough for visitors?” Liz checked.

“He’s been alright this afternoon. Come in and see him…” Alan indicated the door to Denny’s hospital room.

**

“Hi, Bio!” Liz smiled.

Denny looked at Alan, standing behind the woman. “Oh, Liz! What are you doing here?”

Liz sat beside Denny’s bed, as did Alan. 

“Thought I’d bring Winona, your granddaughter, to visit you..!” Liz took off the baby’s coat for her.

Denny’s smile beamed.

Alan smiled, seeing Denny’s recognition and happiness. “It’s lovely to see them isn’t it, Denny?”

“Sure is!” Denny still smiled.

Liz brought her baby girl’s favourite soft toy from the bag she had with her.

“I bought my daughter a toy rabbit like that one many years ago…” Denny noted.

Alan reached out and, wordlessly, held Denny’s hand.

“This is the one, Dad. I gave it to Winona when we brought her home.” Liz gently explained.

Denny’s smile became a little teary. “It’s lovely. Thank you!”

“It’s now your gift to both of us.” Liz smiled, patting her bio Dad’s arm carefully.

With one of his hands, he held her hand there a moment. “I’ve put some money in a trust for you two, and for Donny. He’s my son. Well, he is, but he isn’t. I should have been around for him more, too. It’s not all about money. I was once told I wouldn’t make a very good father. She was probably quite right. I kept my distance, but it didn’t mean I never cared. I still do.”

Liz just about held back tears. “Thank you, Dad…”

“Are you okay?” Alan asked carefully.

Liz nodded. “I’m going to take Winona for a little stroll. Would either of you like us to bring anything back from the canteen?” Liz stood up, her daughter in her arms.

“Not unless the canteen sell cigars these days!” Denny grinned.

“It would be a fine canteen if it did, wouldn’t it?” Alan furthered the thought, still holding Denny’s hand, relishing that, for the moment, he still could.

“And steel head salmon…” Denny suggested.

Liz smiled. “We’ll be back in a minute, you two…” She turned and left, momentarily.

Denny turned to Alan. “Is that her? Did she really bring my baby girl to see me?”

Alan smiled, squeezed Denny’s hand, and bit back yet more tears. “I love you so much, Denny Crane.”

Denny smiled back. “I love you, too, my husband.”

Alan so greatly feared the day when Denny reverted back to a time before him, before accepting their love for one another, before the precious sleep overs, and the privilege that was their holding hands like this. He looked up at Denny with tears in his eyes, savouring every moment like this.

“You’re my soul-mate, Alan.” Denny promised, smiling lovingly at him.

Oh, the warmth of Denny Crane’s love! How would Alan ever do without it now? “As you are mine, Denny Crane.” Alan leant forward and dared to kiss Denny, firstly on the forehead, ever so gently – so grateful when Denny did not back away.

In Fact, Denny held Alan’s hand all the tighter, and tilted his head to meet Alan’s lips, when they came to him for a treasured, wonderful moment.

The End..?  
8.7.12


End file.
